User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki S3 Trailer
Xim: how dare you! BTTF: all of you need to calm the fuck down. Killer: I don't need to hear anything from you! Night: we needed to take it off! Evol: I'm not saying that! But how will this affect Coupe! Fire: he won't be a Zombie, that's how! Tbone: he's alive but... Xim: but what? Tbone:... Wonder: we need this man alive. Night: why do you want our man alive so badly? Wonder:...he's our saving grace. Man 1: so Reig is dead? Meat: yeah, TK, sorry. TK: it's fine...just hope no one finds out who actually killed Grave. Meat:... TK: the three of you are safe...for now. TK: you aren't a leader! Wonder: I'm all we've got! Man 1: both of you calm down! Man 2: we should all rest! It's late out and it's been a long day! Wonder: shut up Intru! Noah:...we've been here for maybe a week...and it's already going down in flames. (Joe is seen falling to the ground gripping his leg) Wonder: I'll take orders from Coupe! Not any of you! Four: myself and Teddy are his right hand men! Teddy: we know how he works! (Metal is seen running through rain) BTTF: this new group is trouble. Wonder: if we want to keep Coupe, we need to keep them here. BTTF: whatever you do, I'll follow. (A Zombie is seen being stabbed by Patts) Intru: Hoagy, who's side are you on? Hoagy: I'm not sure, there's so many sides for a community of less than 40 people. Intru: then how about we make our own side. Hoagy:... (Xim is seen staring at a gun) Wonder: that's it, you're leaving! Night: fuck you! A6: they've crossed the line! BTTF: all of you will rot in hell. Xim: there has to be something! Evol: Xim! Stop! (A6 and Ynkr are seen back to back shooting Zombies) (Meat, Killer and Slice are seen walking into a dark room) (Evol is seen throwing a lamp at a wall) (TK is seen putting bullets into a revolver) (A bloody knife is seen closed up to on the screen) Ynkr: C.C is safer than this place right now, and I'm pretty sure my cell is on fire. (Theme changes) TK: would...would that work? Teddy: it's the best lead we have for real safety. Hoagy: we can't all go. Night: so...we're splitting up? Noah: we can't, I've been with you guys for so long now. A6: but, once we get the attention of these people, we may be able to finally live in peace. Metal: I've always felt like I've been useless, let me do this! Teddy: You don't have to! Metal: yes I do! (Fire is seen pointing a gun at a man off screen) Fire: I've done this before, you saw it happen, and you still question me? And I thought you were smart. Coming Friday Episodes Episode 20: Moving Episode 21: Un-Safe Safety Episode 22: This Far Episode 23: One By One Episode 24: For Him Episode 25: Horrible News Episode 26: Why Episode 27: Saving Grace Episode 28: Which Path To Go Down Episode 29: Not Gone Forever Episode 30: Wrong Choice Episode 31: To Live Episode 32: To Die Episode 33: What We Lived For Category:Blog posts